The Exiles
by Miko 56
Summary: Ramza and his company leaves Ivalice for new lands and new lives, but how can they make new lives for themselves when they come across new lands that is also riddled with strife and bloodshed? A warrior's heart has been always set in stone, with his skill his blade is grasp and bloodied, his soul becomes a crystal that will mark him among the stars.
1. The Exiles of Ivalice

**Author's note: I've decided to cancel the Successor of Abhorash in favor of this story because of the toxicity of the fandom then and the fact that I wasn't able to follow the whole series entirely ever since RWBY Volume 4, so yeah I might be forced to cancel 'A song of Summer and Winter Parts 1 and 2' because of the fact that I am not that ahead of the RWBY franchise as a whole so my knowledge of the lore is icky at best, another to also note is the fact that certain affairs in real life would have to come first before the one's here on the internet.**

**Also about the story; 'A nation is forged in war, not peace' as much as I can blame myself for always seeing a lot of carrots in my backyard and my laziness it will continue as always I will assure you all. Now this story is a crossover of Final Fantasy Tactics and World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, wherein Ramza, Alma, and their compatriots, for want of a good life decided to brave the unknown seas through the port of Warjilis before finally finding themselves on the continent of Azeroth and yes this is inspired by Peiper's pipers by organgunsarebetterthancannons seriously look it up its great.**

* * *

**The Exiles of Ivalice.**

Ramza watched as the last of the flames died down through the torrent of rain that came after, and the people began to part as the executioners aides began to break apart Orran's body and his ashes were then gathered and put on a jar, _twas the fate he chose, and the fate he sealed himself so that the truth may never be lost_, Ramza thought as his shoulder was touched by Meliadoul whose eyes show concern and worry "I am fine" Ramza simply said as he looks at the now parting crowd all of their whispers were just a noise despite the rain.

"We should go now" Meliadoul said as she gestures at the now leaving crowd, with one final look at the stake with which his friend was tied and burnt Ramza could only sigh sadly before they disappear into the shadows.

"He is truly the Thunder god's son" Ramza whispered as he remembers escorting Orlandeau's body back to his fief for a proper burial as befits his station, Orran never expected his adopted father to live such a life becoming a run-away rogue knight, to one who had fought the Lucavi demons that would have destroyed their lord. Orran knew that it was Ramza who brought the old warrior's body home as he had left a note on the Thunder god's body stating how the man died peacefully as different an end as one who had fought many battles all his life and now his son follows him and Ramza could only hope that they found each other in the afterlife.

They quickly retraced their steps towards the tavern from where they came from under a name that no one would trace from someone that is the dead illegitimate son of Barbaneth Beoulve complete with Ramza growing some beard, _even though Meliadoul and Alma hated it, it had helped me hide in plain sight_, Ramza thought as he remembers the wanted posters spread throughout Ivalice, still using his face when he was a man of eighteen to twenty three.

Meliadoul knocks on the door "who is it?" came a familiar female voice on the door as lightning began to flash and thunder cackles. Ramza sighs as he went forward by the door to answer.

"Tis' your brother Alma we are back from the unjust execution of Orlandeu's son" he states as the door opens revealing Alma whose eyes were wet and red, _she couldn't bear to watch the man dying_, Ramza thought as he looks at his sister's eyes in shame and grief "I am sorry Alma, he was a brave man, he wouldn't want to risk ourselves for him"

"Did he Ramza?" Alma demanded her face scrunched up in anger at the man, "we could have rescued him when they threw Orran at the dungeon, we could have-!" Ramza embraces his sister as she cried on his arms "we could have! We could have!" she continues on as Ramza embraces her.

"He wouldn't want to cause any grief for us Alma, Valmafra herself told us that Orran made peace to his fate and also his death would ensure the safety of his son Orlandeau" Ramza tells her as he comforted her inside the confines of the tavern. A good thing the barkeeper was paid for his silence and their privacy, Alma had excused herself once more going to the room separate from both Meliadoul and him "we would have to leave by morning" Ramza said as he watched the rain dying down while from the corner of his eye the Divine Knight is taking off her cloak for her to prepare on the bed.

"That we should as much as I am comfortable with the Church knowing that we are dead, I would still prefer it if we are far away from their center of power" Meliadoul agrees she is right on all accounts the sooner they are away from Mullonde Cathedral and had rendezvous with their comrades at Warjilis, the better it for all of them after all Ramza, Alma, and Meliadoul were here to say a last farewell to a friend which they did so and now they would have to leave the kingdom and the continent forever so as to start a life anew, away from the Church and away from where they could reach the auracites that they hold for safekeeping.

"Have a fare night and dream a good dream Ramza" Meliadoul said as she lay on the bed while Ramza looks at her and then saw that she has already settled on the bed her short brown hair revealing her soft face breathing softly.

"And to you as well Meliadoul" Ramza said as he slept on the end of the bed sitting on its support and closing his eyes as well as wait for the day to come.

"Ramza, Ramza" brown eyes began to open and then meet the same colored eyes of his sister Alma, "dawn has come and we must move brother" she said as she helped him stand up. Ramza looks at the bed then saw that Meliadoul had already awoken and had left the bed.

"Meliadoul had payed the barkeeper and have prepared the chocobos for our travel to Warjilis, she had also has broken her fast before us" Alma states as she went down and Ramza began to wash his face and join his sister to break their fast.

After finishing their breakfast which consists of porridge and bacon they finally met with Meliadoul who is waiting for them, holding the reigns of their chocobos which they accepted and took their respective places. Far from the Mullonde Cathedral Ramza gave the tall and towering spires of the cathedral one last look before bidding it a contemptuous farewell and rode away, away from the hurts and memories that he had experienced.

* * *

The port city of Warjilis had broken itself away from Ivalice ten years after the War of the Lions, its declaration of independence had been a product of opportunistic merchants who saw the weakness that gripped the nation as a chance to maximize their profits by providing weapons and supplies to both sides of the civil war that fought before using those obtained profits to incite the people to revolt against the ruling lord of the city and declare themselves as an independent merchant republic. The Church of Glabados tried to retake them back for the Kingdom of Ivalice but with some hidden support from King Delita Heiral and the machinations of Ramza and his compatriots the port city of Warjilis successfully seceded from Ivalice when its newly declared merchant princes presented the corruption of the Church much to the horror of those from Mullonde Cathedral who quickly capitulated from the demands of independence by the merchant princes as long as they didn't expose the church for what it was.

They had arrived within a fortnight in Warjilis a guard had greeted them by standing at attention before letting the gates be opened once they had shown that they are but simple travelers passing through, they pass through the familiar roads of the port city before they stopped at the entrance of the tavern where their group stays. "Here" Meliadoul dismounted and then handed over the reins of her steed to a page followed by Ramza and his sister.

"Ladd open the door it is us, we have just come back from Mullonde Cathedral" Ramza called out as the door opens revealing a blonde haired twenty three year old man who was surprised when Ramza's sister Alma surprised him with a hug, which made Ramza's eyes widen in shock and surprise, _despite being a great tactician he is still socially inept_, Meliadoul thought as she smiled at the scene while they entered the premises of the tavern where they are greeted by the sight of their comrades, friends, and compatriots, the men and women who abandoned their bonds, lands, and families once they learned of the corruption of the Church of Glabados and the reason of such a war that tore Ivalice apart and so joined Ramza to form their company of exiles.

"Took you long enough" came the crisp voice of Beowulf as he approaches them arm in arm with his wife Reis, "I take it by the sullen mood in which you arrived Orran has died" Alma, Ramza, and Meliadoul nodded at that.

"Aye he did, but we made sure that Orran didn't die alone, we visited him on his last moments and Valmafra made sure that his children are well-cared of" Beowulf nods in agreement at that as Ramza took a cup of wine from a bar wench and raise it for all of the men inside to see "to Orran a true son of the Thunder God Cid!" he cries out as everyone stood and raised their cups as well.

"To Orran Durai!" there was applause as their captain drank to the dead man's memory, _may he find peace along with his father_, Meliadoul silently prayed as their company began to recount the stories concerning the dead man's father and the snippets of wisdom that Cidolfus gave to them when he was alive.

There was a knock on the tavern door as everyone stopped, Meliadoul and some of the people with her began to slightly draw their blades on their sheaths, Ramza looks at Ladd who nods drawing a dagger as he approaches the door, sliding open its looking sill he gives a sigh of mock anger "gods damn you Mustadio!" he cries out in an exasperated voice as the tension drops and everyone began to chuckle in relief as the man opens the door revealing the person on the other side, Mustadio and his wife Agrias who is now carrying their two year old child, Gerrard Bunansa who gurgled as the couple pushed in.

"What am I not welcome in this halls?" Mustadio mock demanded as he embraces Ramza, "Ramza my dear old friend and savior!" he calls out as Agrias went towards Meliadoul's direction setting down Gerrard who quickly went to her direction.

"Aunty Melly!" Gerrard cries as he quickly hugged her leg while Agrias shakes her head then looks in apologetically at Meliadoul.

"Gerrard!" it has been some time since Meliadoul last saw the little boy and now the child of Agrias and Meliadoul could walk when last time he couldn't even support his large body with his legs, "my, my you have grown!" Meliadoul said as she pick up Gerrard then looked at Agrias who shook her head.

"You have to be careful Meliadoul, the boy slept through the whole journey he might surprise you with his energy" she teasingly warned as Gerrard pouts but then smiles as he lets Meliadoul put him on the ground while they were being approached by Ramza and Mustadio.

"Ramza, husband" Agrias greets them as Mustadio put himself beside her.

_In another life, in another time Agrias could have married Ramza_, Meliadoul could only sigh in relief at that but then saw a teasing look from Agrias who winked at her while she returned it with a glare, besides Alma the Holy Knight also knew that Meliadoul had an affection with the Onion Knight that is Ramza and had been pressuring her to tell the man of what she feels, _its hard to tell that to a man who always had more priorities than settling down_, Meliadoul thought as she looks at Ramza longingly and then shakes her head, _now I feel like a youth pining over some love who will never return his feelings to me_, Ramza returned her stare with his own before Mustadio pulled him over and then whispered something to him.

Ramza looks at Ladd who went and kicked a piss poor drunk away from a table before setting himself up for all of the occupants of the tavern to see "now, now clam up you worthless thugs! Our captain has something to tell us!" everyone went silent at that as Ramza sighs and then took the whole attention of everyone to him.

"I understand that you lot had followed me through thick and thin ever since the outbreak of the War of the Lions, we have lost brothers, sisters, friends, and lovers and many people we hold dear" Ramza's words put silence at the whole "I will not hold anything against you should you not follow me on a new journey to a new world that Mustadio had discovered on his short ventures and study of the Zodiac stones" there were loud whispers among the ranks as once more Ladd banged his pint on the table making the lot of them silent once more, "Ardalia and Ivalice are filled with strife and bloodshed the two things we had fought with and had made sure that it will not destroy this world, we had made sure that the Church of Glabados will not bring back the Lucavi and we had done so at a cost, _I _no _we _know that we cannot stay on this lands unless anyone of you believe that they still have something that binds them here" everyone held their heads down at Ramza's words as he looks at them.

_He could have been the King of Ivalice if he choose to but he is too righteous and honorable to put a crown on his head_, Meliadoul thought as Ramza studies the crowd that is looking at him and so she decided to push herself at the front "my brother, Isilude died knowing the truth behind the Zodiac stones and so I joined Ramza to pursue justice for my brother, many times had I find myself being saved by the man you call leader and captain, many times he would often go against an objective just so he could assist a fallen comrade and friend at a price, in those times I had asked him _why_? and many times he would just say _because it is the right thing to do_, he didn't ask too much of us but I had made my choice then and now, I will follow Ramza Beoulve to wherever new lands that awaits us there"

"I will follow you" came the voices of Rapha and Marach who quickly pushed to the crowd to join Meliadoul one by one the members of their one hundred strong group began to move forward declaring that they will follow their leader _to whatever there is beyond_, Ramza looks at Mustadio who smiles at him.

"I followed you when Gaffgarion showed his true colors, why not now? Someone would be sad if I don't follow you" Ladd said smiling as he raised a pint to Ramza's direction, and everyone but the man himself notices the look he gave his captain's sister.

"Me and my family will follow you Ramza" he affirms smiling at the man, _his captain _and _his friend_. Ramza's sister Alma put a hand on his shoulder in support as they look at the gathered people in the tavern where they stay.

"Thank you all of you" Ramza said as he raised his cup and everyone cheered as he left the place, Meliadoul followed behind him as he went to the rooms that their group rented for the night. As the leader of their group opens the door he notices Meliadoul going towards him "Meliadoul-?!" before Ramza could say anything she silences him with a deep kiss.

_Now's the right time as any_, she thought as Ramza backs a bit shocked at what just happened "I know this is not the right time as you believe it..." she said looking at the man's eyes "but I had to make a move, you carry too much of a burden and ever since we had been on the run and all of the times we spent together stirred something that I never thought I would feel" she looks away blushing but then looks back firmly at _her captain_, _her love_.

"I don't know what to say Meliadoul" he said as she shakes her head.

"You don't have to answer now, you can tell me if you are ready, before we venture on this trip you planned I just want to let you know of what I feel" before she could part with him however, Ramza took her hand and she looks at him with surprise on her eyes.

"We can share the bed for tonight and talk about it" he said, a rare genuine smile gracing his lips, _a smile so rare that Alma only chance saw it_, Meliadoul thought as she nods and lets herself be pulled by the man she loves where they lay together on a bed talking of many things and reminiscing times that are of the past, Meliadoul smiled as she watches the lips of Ramza curling into a smile whenever he talked of things, all things was great for tonight on the city of Warjilis.

* * *

Mustadio and his family went back to the small house that they lived in, _for now_, he thought as a servant opens the door for them, Laetitia Tazri, an orphan that lost a lot from the War of the Lions now she is here serving them to the best of her abilities as a maid and nanny "good evening Lord and Lady Bunansa" she said as Gerrard jumps out of Agrias arms and then quickly tackled her.

"Laetitia!" the maid could only smile at the way the boy holds her leg, _all the more difficult to part with her_, Mustadio sadly sighed as he saw Agrias decided to take Gerrard from Laetitia taking him to his room so that he could talk with their maid himself.

"Laetitia" Mustadio calls her out as he sits on the sofa of their living room and the maid began to stand in front of him, "please sit" he gestures at the other sofa in front of him which she did.

"Is there a problem Lord Bunansa?" Laetitia asks as the engineer shakes his head.

"No, no Laetitia its the opposite actually" he had to break it down gently to the woman, _she lost a lot in the War of the Lion, without any explanation or reason so I had to tell her of our departure_, "you have been a wonderful asset for our family Laetitia, Agrias wouldn't say it herself but you had been helpful when she was having trouble with our son Gerrard" the maid smiles at that as Mustadio did so too "as much as it pains me to say but we had already written up the will and had it approved to the City Hall, better to close some lose ends" he said as Laetitia's eyes went wide confuse at the words.

"My lord?" she said as Mustadio pulls out a paper.

"As of today you Laetitia Tazri shall become the rightful owner of this property as Lord and Lady Bunansa and their son had bequeathed it to her due to their travels on unknown shores" Mustadio reads it aloud as the maid that is now the owner of their house puts both of her hands in her mouth in shock.

"My Lord I am not-"

"You have done a lot Laetitia, my wife and I had agreed that it is the reward for your service and also as relief for the sufferings you had experienced in all your life" Mustadio said smiling as the girl went into tears and approaches him with an embrace.

"Thank you my Lord!" she cries out as Mustadio comforts the woman, "I will ensure that this house will remain until you return!" she swears as she bids him farewell and Mustadio began to prepare the things of his family for the coming journey, _to unknown lands and beyond_.

Evening went and morning came they bid Laetitia farewell who tearfully embraced them while Gerrard cried as well and so slept on their journey to the port where a five ships were being prepared for them, all bought legally by their group's leader Ramza under an assumed name. Ramza is bidding farewell to the merchant princes that he had empowered, all of them bearing expressions that stretches from understanding to sadness as the man gave his final words for them with a final nod, Ramza then began to help with moving crates to the ship.

"This little city-state we built for ourselves wouldn't last" Ladd states as Mustadio approaches him, "Ramza created the whole city, with him leaving Warjilis would either succumb to invasion or be forced back to the fold of Ivalice and the church" the once squire of Gaffgarion the Dark Knight took a sip of rum from his flask and Mustadio could only agree with the man as he finishes helping his family to the ships and joined the man.

"I wouldn't place that much doubt on those possibilities" Beowulf said as he approaches them with his own flask of rum in hand.

"I helped the city in creating tools to help them defend themselves and Ramza basically trained the citizenry to be an active reserve" _all that is left is the port city's initiative_, Mustadio thought as Ladd sighs and then put his flask to his side, "anyway Ladd we had heard that you are playing a dangerous game" the young man stopped as he stared at him while Beowulf suddenly turned away his attention from his drink.

"I don't know what you mean?" Ladd insists as Mustadio then gestured at an Alma that is doting on little Gerrard.

"You and the sister of Ramza?" Beowulf barks a laugh as Ladd turns red, "I'm sure if Ramza knows about this he wouldn't be happy about that" now Ladd, a knight, a ninja, a lancer, and a master chemist turns defensive.

"Its none of your business nor Ramza's-!"

"What is none of my business my friends?" Ladd turns deathly pale as he turns around then saw Ramza, the esteemed leader of their group, looking at them with a curious eye "is there a problem?" he asks as Beowulf hides a snicker trying to contain his laughter at the expense of Ladd.

"Its-" before Ladd could say anything he was overtaken by Beowulf.

"Its nothing friend and comrade we are just teasing little Ladd" the Templar knight said as he ruffled the man's hair who grumbled while pulling away from the tall knight's grasp, "by the by why approach us Ramza is there something wrong?" he asks as their leader shook his head.

"I am just here to tell you that everything is ready for sail so I would have to take Mustadio to help with the navigation" he states as he looks at Mustadio who quickly goes to the man's side.

"Lead the way Ramza" _as you always do our good friend and leader_, Mustadio smiles as they went to the direction of the captain to manage their voyage, as their ships left Warjilis seagulls cawed their farewell to them as they fly on the blue sky.

* * *

Azeroth, a world that has been constantly been at war, if not from itself then to the world, Sylvanas watched as the Horde continued its forward march after a battle. The march from Ogrimmar to their shared borders with the Night Elves is tedious but not inconveniencing from the small ambushes of the Night Elves to a single set piece battle that despite the heavy casualties secured Sylvanas a decisive victory against the immortal sentinels of Teldrassil, "Warchief Sylvanas" came a call from Saurfang as he approaches her.

The High Overlord of the orcs of Ogrimmar and Durotar, Varok Saurfang has been a vocal critique of her, when she took the reins of leadership in the Horde after the disastrous battle of the Broken Shore, many had been questioning her as to why she lets him be but Sylvanas is anything but a smooth operator, _if something were to happen to Varok then I would lose whatever support I had on the horde, let him prattle on, he will tire like all the others_. Varok stopped near her as the two of them stared at each others eyes, Sylvanas could see that the man disapproves of her recent actions but didn't say it, in the past it would have irked her _but it doesn't matter_.

_What does he want now? _Sylvanas thought as she looks at Orc warlord "yes?" one must pretend to speak softly when dealing with Greenskins, _when I shouldn't have bothered_, "is there a problem good Saurfang?" the Orc shook his head and then indicated to a warband led by a tall orc.

"Gul'rosh and his wolves had been itching for a fight" Saurfang said as Gul'rosh stepped in, "he requested to raid and pillage the enemy countryside just to sate their hunger for a fight" _of course_, so simple minded of the orcs, death and battle had been their only direction in life but Sylvanas had long ago understood that kind of outlook.

"Of course he can, make sure to leave nothing that can grow again on their path" she said as Saurfang grunts and Gul'rosh roars in agreement.

"By your orders Warchief!" Gul'rosh shouts as he whistles and a large wolf approaches him and which he mounts "Lok'tar Ogar!" he roars as he began to head out to raid and pillage, _Teldrassil will burn along with the grasses that surrounds it_, Sylvanas thought as she looks at Saurfang who quickly hides a look of disapproval on his face as they continue their march to the capital of the Night Elves.

"March on for the horde!" she cries out as she wheels her undead steed back at the head of the marching column. Drummers continued beating the drums while the warriors matched its rhythm with their footsteps.

_War like change is a constant in Azeroth_, Sylvanas muses as she looks at the direction of Teldrassil wondering what it would look like underneath the starlit skies in flames until it is nothing more but cinders and ashes.

* * *

**Author's note: Special announcement, this fic has been in the making since the last three months of 2019 so yeah and also like I said this fic is a switch from the 'Successor of Abhorash' for the reasons mentioned above, so yeah have fun, and also I have stories on Spacebattles under the name Walpole343 you can check it out there if you want although some of them are on hiatus because I am too busy again but other than that expect continuation as always so sad.**

**Damn college schedules and applications for graduation and clearances.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	2. Saving Grace?

**Author's note: on the previous chapter I told you all to check Peiper's pipers by CannonsAreBetterThanOrganguns my mistake by the way so yeah still check it all out, its a great crossover between Warcraft and Warhammer.**

* * *

**Saving Grace?**

Gul'rosh watched the small Night Elven hamlet and grins at the lack of sentinels and how like ants they seem to be alarmed at the victories the Horde had won against the weak race of tree-hugging and moon worshiping Night Elves, every men and women that can't fight, to every children, and every infirm and weak are trying to pack their thing on wagons waiting for them while there are crack militias looking out for any raiders _but with the impetus and shock of our charge they will fall_, Gul'rosh thought as he smiles at the quick victory they will experience.

"Look at the weaklings running around like ants" his lieutenant Gorb'zug said as he points at the civilians trying to grab whatever they can in their retreat to Teldrassil, although if their main force led by Sylvanas had arrived first then they will find nothing but a burning tree.

"Sound the horns Hun'gora" he grunts at the woman who nods at him and then pulls out a horn, he drew his sword as the horns began to blow and the screaming of those who are weak began "for the Horde!" he cries out as he began to kick the side of his direwolf, his cries were followed by the those of his warband and with great glee they ride towards the hamlet.

"Lok'tar Ogar!" came the cries of the warband as they charge.

Shouts of alarm came from the defenders as the militia began to form up a weak defensive line while those who can be called non-combatants began to arrange a quick but weak barricade that can hinder the impetus of the charge but Gul'rosh knew that it was all for naught. "Tor Ilisar'thera'nal!" came the war cry of the Night Elves as arrows began to fly and began to hit two or three members of Gul'rosh's warband who at best are wounded by those weapons used by weaklings.

When Gul'rosh and his band began to close in the archers drew their swords then retreated to the spears who began to point it at the direction of the direwolf riders, "no mercy!" cried Gul'rosh as his mount jumped from the flimsy barricade and before the spears could pierce him he wheeled his mount away before swinging his greatsword at the enemy killing them or breaking their shields with a single blow of his sword, _its good that they are putting up a fight! _Gul'rosh thought as he began to feel the call of battle to him as his comrades began to overflow the barricade and the screams began.

"Gar'mak'gun!" one of their shaman, Grom, cried out as him and his followers began to toss fireballs at the houses of the small hamlet starting a fire that would burn down the hamlet that they are attacking.

"Take all what you can! Burn it all down! Leave nothing but ash and cinders!" Gul'rosh cries out as he dismounts his direwolf and he began to wave his sword around and his warband began to proceed with pillaging the small hamlet.

* * *

The waves of the sea began to soften its blows to their seabound ships much to the relief of the crew inside them, _the storms had finally relented_, Alma thought as she continued nursing the head of Ladd who grew seasick on last night's storm "I'm feeling much better now" Ladd whispers softly on her lap as she smiles "thanks to you darling" he said as it made her blush.

"Oh you" she said as ruffles the man's hair who just smiles at her and they stayed that way until the door opens revealing Ramza.

"Are they okay?" her brother said as Alma quickly stood from her place dropping Ladd from his position at her lap, some of the crew had suffered from seasickness and so were forced to the decks of the ship where the medics' quarters are.

Alma quickly smooth off her skirt as she smiles at Ramza "oh they are fine Ramza, you do know that some of them are just not fit enough for the sea the usual so you don't have to worry too much" Ramza smiles at her knowingly at her words.

"Oh really? I seem to remember that when we were children and father took us to a sea trip you seem to can't handle your stomach to the seas that he had to take you back to port" there was some chuckles that disguised as coughs as Alma glared at them especially at the one that has her special attention _now you've done it Ramza_, she inwardly groans at her smiling brother.

"Yeah were just poor landlubbers unlike Lady Alma!" came the groan from the master lancer Sigurdh albeit the tone is mocking and playful followed by some chuckles of the people occupying the medics' quarters before turning into painful coughs when she glares at them.

"Keep doing that dear sister and we will need cough medicine than medicine for seasickness" Ramza said as a movement made them turn and the two of them saw Ladd sitting on his bed looking a bit pale but color is already returning on his cheeks.

"Ughhh damn it..." he groans as Alma sighs, _men, they are too stubborn_.

"You should continue on resting Ladd" she said as she sat down once more on the man's side who began to shiver in nervousness _especially when Ramza is around us_, Alma thought as she sighs then pushes Ladd on the bed.

"Alma I am fine already, I'm fine in the sea, its just that it has been long since I went to the sea" Ladd resisted her push as he sat while Ramza just looks at them as if there was nothing wrong with her interactions with the man, "is there any reason why you went here Ramza?" Ladd asked as her brother's attention turns to him only.

"No I just decided to climb below deck and check on those who were seasick, see if you all are well" Ramza said gesturing at the occupants of the medics' quarters and Alma's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Oh really not worrying about your sister in any way?" she teases as Ramza rolls his eyes at her words.

"You look fine to me dear sister" he sarcastically said as he looks to the quarters, "Cenota has spotted land and we are looking for a suitable docking shore" Ramza said as he turns to Alma "are there anyone who is already fit for going to shore?" he asks looking around and then saw Ladd who seem to be already fine and then Edmund, a knight, monk, White mage and chemist who is already trying to stand.

"I'm fine" Edmund said as he shook his head off "I want to leave this blasted tub and feel land" he states and stands up, Ladd sighs and then also stands up as he walks towards the counter of the medics' quarters taking two sets of rucksacks passing it to Edmund before putting it on himself. Edmund looks at Ramza "were ready when you are sir" he said as he left, before Ladd could leave Alma grab his wrist.

"Take care of my brother" _take care of yourself_, Alma thought looking directly at Ladd's eyes as he gave her a smile and then looks at Ramza who sighs and then shakes his head at that, "don't worry about that, if anything whatever we meet on this new lands should beware your brother" he said as he left the room.

"We'll be fine Alma, once we are on the shore Richarde should give you a signal" Ramza said as the two of them left the ship and land on the new shores they found themselves in. Alma embraces Ramza and then pushes him softly away from her.

* * *

A longboat is slowly lowered on the water Cenota first rappelled down to it she is followed by Lavian, and Alicia then by Richarde, Edmund, Ladd, and Ramza "should we meet any signs of life around here, we try to communicate with them all right?" Ramza orders looking at them as the last members of their landing crew, Mustadio and Meliadoul went down to the longboat while the last of their essentials are put on the longboat "we all set" Ramza asks to Mustadio as the engineer nods in the affirmative, "good" he said as he began to pass a paddle to Cenota then to Ladd.

"Welcome to the new world ladies and gentlemen" Mustadio said as they began to row towards the shore, "from what Construct 8 has told me in our joint study of the Zodiac stones, the stones themselves can reveal either great magicks, knowledge, or new worlds" the engineer states as they began to row, _they are closer now_, Ladd thought as he began to feel that they had stopped rowing and Ramza jumped out of the longboat and struggled walking on the waters.

The man upon reaching the dry sands knelt down and then took a piece of sand while being followed by Ladd and Mustadio, Ramza took a deep breath as he looks at their surroundings "this shores have been used" he flatly says as he began to stand rubbing his hand.

"We are not alone here" _of course _Ladd sighs as he looks around then sees a faintest sign of civilization around them, a crate and a line of drying rack displaying fishes and also a small hut near a tree showed signs of life no matter how simple it is.

"Spread out and search around the place" Ramza orders as everyone did so while he went to the center of the place, Meliadoul and Mustadio following behind him as he looks around the place.

"These seems to be a fishing hut, but where do you think is the fisherman?" Cenota asks a question as she observes the the place.

"Good question Cenota, I don't know" Ladd states flatly as they continued on the shore and saw behind the tree hut is a storeroom and next to it seemingly connecting the small house is a road that leads to a thick forest, Ladd opens the door of the storeroom and then saw that the place is filled of barrels of wine and fish some were filled, some were empty "looks like whoever is in here left in a hurry" he observes loudly as he continues looking around the place, _all of it seems to be had just been put on, before something happened that is_.

"_Lothe! Lothe!_" came a cry at the bushes as Ladd jumps, hand on his sword as he quickly went out of the storeroom and what he _or rather they _saw is something out of the ordinary and never before they had seen, a tall dark man with golden eyes and a skin that reminds Ladd of those purple dyes that the merchants of Warjilis sells in their markets, the man crashes on Edmund as he began to cling on him desperately.

"Hey, hey take it easy!" Edmund tries to calm the man as he keeps the man in place, the man is frantic now as he realizes that they cannot understand him, _and we can't even understand him either_, Ladd thought as the man began to point at the thicket of trees where he came from.

"_Doy! Doy! Dath'Iszera'Rifa!_" the man is clearly distressed as he points at the thicket of trees wherever the road leads connects the fish shack to whatever civilization there is, Ladd turns as Ramza began to draw his sword, the blade of the basket-hilted sword glinting on the sun while he drew his short warhammer.

"Richarde send a signal to the ship, tell them to quickly make a landfall here" Ramza orders their Time mage who quickly cast a flare spell, he looks at the people with them "make ready whoever attacked this man will surely follow him" Ladd began to tense as he also began to feel it too, as they heard the sound of a cavalcade and shouts that is familiar for one who is a veteran of the War of the two Lions.

"They are coming!" Meliadoul called out as the horns of battle began to be heard nearby.

"Quick! Set up a defense!" came the cry of Mustadio as everyone did so, setting up makeshift barricades while Lavian began to ready her glaive alongside Alicia as they began to scout the perimeter of the place across the shores where they landed, Ladd could see that there was another longboat heading straight to the shore.

_Good reinforcements_, Ladd thought as he drew his shinobigatana and flail while at the same time preparing checking if he had the tools necessary for the skirmish they will have to fight in this new world. There was a howling of wolves as everyone finished preparing the defenses and then out of the thicket of trees sprang forth their enemy riding a large wolf is greenskinned and large toothed man of pure muscle and rage followed by his fellows that either like him that is greenskinned or follows other shades of brown and even black, although they still looked as brutish and ugly as Ladd observes.

Lavian and Alicia took a jump as they dodge the greenskin wolfriders before landing on those behind the first wave killing the next wave as the first one went towards them and their trap was sprung the leading greenskin warrior was shot by Edmund's pistol while his steed was quickly disposed of by Ramza's warhammer before his blade finished off the warrior, Mustadio then went out of his hiding spot throwing a fire bomb at a charging wolfrider "we hold here" Ramza orders as they began to finish off the first wave of attackers, Edmund quickly reloaded his pistol while Mustadio covered his back with his pistol aimed towards the open.

There was another horn that is sounded across the darkness of the forest as every single one of them began to tense _take note of the way they blow their horns_, Ladd thought as he began to memorize the pattern of the horn blows "two blows and then followed by three" Ladd loudly thought as they began to hear the beat of wolf paws and the inhuman guttural sound of the enemy, "they are attacking again!" he calls out as everyone began to prepare for the second round of attacks.

"Richarde cast a slow spell!" Ramza calls out as the time mage began to chant, "Cenota I want you to cast sandstorm once you see them!" the summoner with geomancer skills nod as she put on a defensive fighting stance.

The first of the attackers then came "time, rest and give your kindness to the worthy! Slow!" Richarde's spell quickly took effect as the charge of the attackers became slow "they have a mage as well so I would have to use this time to take care of them quickly!" Richarde calls out as everyone did so killing off the wolfriders while they are slowed down by the time mage's spell.

"Cenota sandstorm now!" Ramza orders as Cenota did so blinding the second wave of the enemy attack, Ladd quickly jumps out of his cover throwing a mythril shuriken at a wolf killing it and making its rider tumble down before he finishes it off with his shinobigatana. The longboat had finally arrived and the first of its occupants, Sigurdh and Beowulf jumped out of the boat drawing their weapons and joining the fray of the battle.

"Ramza!" Meliadoul calls as the horns began to blow once more, but instead of the usual beat and tone, it was fast and rapid and there enemies began to break off from them, "they are retreating!" she shouts to him as everyone began to chase the other stragglers off, Ramza looks at Ladd and he nods to him.

"Hold!" Ladd calls out as he went to the front waving his sword as he tries to rally the people and prevent them from pursuing their attackers.

"Hold everyone! Hold!" Ramza calls out as well as everyone began to halt their advance further from the shores.

* * *

Drak'na couldn't believe it as she watched the end of the skirmish they initiated at the shore atop an elevation, _they are twenty strong members of Gul'rosh warband only to be drove off by nine strangers_, nine strangers that she had never seen before along with their companions that is now disembarking the ship "Gul'rosh will not like this" her second in command, Rokhan said as he observes the now enemy forces assembling at the shore.

"Gul'rosh will certainly not like this" Drak'na agrees as well as she looks at what could possibly be the leader of the ragtag band that had just landed on the shores near Teldrassil, "these strangers don't look like the typical alliance dogs we fought against" she states as the Darkspear troll nods.

"Aye they are not one of those alliance, they are too _lightly armored _to say the least" he observes as a Night elf, probably a survivor of their raid on one of the villages nearby Teldrassil approaches the leader, a lean but tall golden haired human.

At first Drak'na thought that the group were just a part of an Alliance patrol fleet that went around Kalimdor but from the way the foreigners had fought them off it seems they are far more disciplined and can use magic as well as firearms much better than the Alliance, as their shaman Droman had said when he felt a disturbance among the spirits, _like someone had just slowed down time_, she remembers the shaman say and what she saw as the riders slowed down in their second charge against them, before being killed by the strange new arrivals gunshots that she heard and the fact that she saw that all of it hit its mark made Drak'na conclude that these strange humans can fight both with swords and firearms.

_Dishonorable curs_, she felt bile coming up her throat as she wheels her direwolf, Drak'na's father had died because of those things and so she had developed a certain dislike to the Dwarven invention that is the firearms "call the retreat" she tells a nearby hornblower who quickly did so blowing two long blasts as it was returned by howls of their direwolf mounts.

"Fall back!" came the shouts of the raiders that joined them on this raid as they rallied towards her direction.

"Rokhan I need you to take five of the raiders with us to set up traps, slow these foreigners down" Drak'na said as the troll nods to her.

"Aye Captain Drak'na" he said as he left with great haste to do what she ordered him to do, leaving her with Droman by her side.

"The Warchief would like to know of these new developments" she said as she wheels her direwolf, "but first we must go to Gul'rosh and report to him what has happened" Rokhan silently agreed to her decision as she turns to the survivors of their little band. _We were fifty when we broke off from the warband now..._Drak'na turns around as she sees the foreigners finish off her warriors that were left there begging for the release that is death, _I swear to the spirits, I will avenge you all_.

"Our dead are only twenty, we have ten injured all of them sustained during our retreat" Droman said as he approaches her, "it is wise that you considered falling back, there is no shame to it, nor will you be called a coward you only look out for our warriors" the old orc said as Drak'na could only nod to his words in thanks.

"Come let them have this day" she orders as everyone began to fall back away from the shores in which such the strange humans had landed.

* * *

The wounded remnants of the savage greenskins or _iszera _as called by the purpleskin who introduces himself as Oso Swiftfeet were being finished off, Ramza took a deep breath and drank from a wineskin "never would have thought that we would find ourselves to another conflict" Meliadoul said as she went beside him, "I presume that you knew about it Ramza?" he nods at her question finishing his drink.

"No matter how far we are there will always be conflict Meliadoul" he said as he looks at Alma talking with Oso _and trying to learn the man's tongue_, Alma always had a knack for diplomacy, after nodding in what can be said as understanding Oso and Alma approaches them.

"His village nearby this fishing hut was attacked by the greenskins" she said as Oso began to speak, "he said that there has been a war that started after the attack of something called the Burning Legion" Ramza and Meliadoul was surprised at the situation, normally wars on Ivalice would only last five decades followed by a peace that despite being rocky would last for almost three decades, even the War of the Lions itself lasted for thirty years then was followed by a peace that Ramza could only hope would last for a century.

_If Delita and Ovelia could keep the whole kingdom together_, Ramza grimly thought as he shifted his stance "the Burning Legion?" he asked as Alma began to talk in the man's language, albeit a bit broken but still closer to fluent and is understandable judging from the way the man nods to his sister.

"This man claims that his people and all of their allies had suffered an invasion of demons from something called a Dark portal" Ramza's eyes widened at that, _they also have demons here too_, he thought as he looks at Oso who began to tell them the tale of the Burning Legion of the first war they fought against them and also a short history of how their world came to be.

"It seems the recent conflict is just a reaction to the past ones" Ramza observes as Alma nods.

"The attack of the Burning Legion pushed the tensions between the two factions of this place" Alma said as she listened to Oso, "the Alliance led by the humans of the Eastern Kingdoms to which his people is a member of, and then the Horde where the Greenskins are majority members" she finishes Oso's story and they both left as Ramza began to think of their next step after the skirmish at the shore.

_A conflict in which we are just roped in_, Ramza thought as he looks at the road that connects the small fishing hut to civilization _and there are humans here also_ "Ladd, Meliadoul" he calls out as the two approaches him "how many had landed on the shores, including us?" he asks as the two stopped by his side. New possibilities lie ahead them as the land they are in is not just inhabited by the greenskins and purpleskins but also humans, _a new world, and new problems_.

"About four longboats, I might say that we had thirty six with us" Ramza nods as he looks at the two.

"Ladd I want you to gather sixteen warriors, also I want Oso to be a part of that group and Meliadoul I want you and the others to set up a temporary base here..." the Beoulve shifted himself in his armor, "we would have to move inland" surely as they had fought against the greenskins, they would have thought that they were a part of the Alliance and wouldn't like it that they had just stopped their raid in progress, _we would have to throw our lot with the Alliance, because of this happenings_, Ramza thought as Ladd had gathered their warriors to accompany him in the march inland.

"Ramza the men are awaiting your orders" Ladd said as he stood beside him.

"Are you all ready?" Ramza simply asked the men regarding each of them; Konrad, Rose, Sigurdh, master lancers and monks, Marach, Rapha, Ladd, and Richarde, ninjas and time mages, Saffron, and Karl the only Dark knights in the group, excluding Ramza himself of course, then Cenota their only master summoner and arithmetician beside Alma and also Hans, Kraft, Farrah, Hal, Olivia, and Remy, inexperienced knights and squires that joined them for a training by fire alongside the experienced one's despite Ramza's objections of letting inexperienced warriors being sent on the front.

"We are ready Ramza lead us the way" Sigurdh said as he stood beside Ladd smiling with the man, Ramza could only sigh and nod to them.

"Our objectives are to look around inland, our guide will be Oso Swiftfeet" he indicates to the purpleskin who was being given a spell by Cenota to have the man be attuned to their language quickly much to the man's discomfort, "if ever we find any villages being raided by the enemy we must put a stop to it, at any cost, before we meet up with their government" he finishes as he looks at everyone, "any questions?" he follows through in which he finds no response so he turns around and they marched inland to a new world, to Azeroth.

* * *

**Author's note: so here it is second chapter of the Exiles after this I would have to update my story on Space Battles, the Sparks Ignite so yeah expect a long hiatus *I'm so sorry***

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	3. Impediments and Just cause

**Impediments and Just ****cause.**

The current war in Azeroth was a continuation of the grievances that has been happening between the humans of the Alliance and the orcs of the Horde, Oso discusses a run down history of Azeroth to Ramza with Alma translating for the Kaldorei, _or children of the stars_, in Oso's tongue, it seems that the Kaldorei had once tried to mediate between the two sides but was then forced to side with the Alliance, because the Horde is their neighbor. The man's stories concerning their fight with demons itself was fascinating and yet familiar all the same, the arrival of the orcs through the Dark portal because they were fleeing from demonic forces that fooled them was something that is reminiscent of the Church's legends concerning Saint Ajora and her fight against the demons.

_And yet such legends were false, a tool used by the Church of Glabados to make us timid and blind to the world while at the same time, prepare it for the return of their demon masters_, Ramza remembers the horrors created by the Zodiac stones and falsehoods the Church created to make a sense of control to the people of Ivalice. Oso continues his stories of the first great war and the forming of the first Alliance, whose members include humans, blood elves, gnomes, and dwarves, all of them working to protect each other "although such an Alliance was weak and dependent more from the willingness of its members" Alma translated Oso's thoughts to Ramza as he continued with his tale.

The Horde of the first great war is exactly a mirror of the Alliance of old, decentralized and fractious, but unlike the Alliance with its complex bureaucracy and decentralized hierarchy, the Horde had a will to see their objectives through, the reason being that the tribes and races that make up the old Horde shared a common system and hierarchies that make it easy to choose whoever their leaders are and what objectives they need to pursue.

Alma handed Oso water who gave his thanks to her, drinking three gulps from the water skin before giving it back to her who then gave it to Ramza who accepted it and drank before giving it back to his sister, "that was exhausting!" she gasps after drinking and putting back her water skin and they continue to walk until they found themselves on a dirt roads, _another sign of civilization_.

"The Second war caused the destruction of Draenor, the Greenskins homeworld and also the formation of the Horde that we of Azeroth knew today" Oso continues his discussion as they cross the dirt roads where some of them began to go on an edge when they saw balls of light approaching them.

"Do not be afraid!" Alma calls to Ramza and everyone in their party began to relax, "these must be the wisps, am I right Oso?" she asks in the language of the Kaldorei to their guide who nodded as he approaches the balls of light. Ramza watched as the ball of light, called a wisp began to make a tendril that touched Oso's face and the man just closed his eyes as if comforted.

"They are asking us of our intentions" Oso asks through Alma, "it seems we are near a sacred grove and so they are _disturbed_"

"We mean no harm" Ramza states as Alma translates his words and Oso relayed it to the wisp, "we are but foreigners that had just arrived on this lands and seek only peace between my people and yours" the wisp began to flare brightly at that as Oso smiles and the tendril of light that connected him and the wisp disappeared.

"He is going to guide us to a person who can help your people" Alma translates for Oso and smiles as the wisps gathered around them, "_oh brother_! They are a curious lot that is _adorable_!" she said as the wisp Oso talked with began to flare red and the wisps began to stop their gathering, before then he came to Oso and there seems to be another exchange as the wisp then seem to gesture between Alma and Oso, then to the heretic of Ivalice.

"Us two?" Alma pointed to both Ramza and her as Oso nods. Brother and sister looked at each other before nodding.

"Marach, Sigurdh" Ramza calls the two senior members of their group, "I ask that you keep the men in order, do not antagonize us to the wisps or their masters" the two men nods and with an affirmative gesture the two of them were guided by the wisp to a wellspring where two women, one of Oso's race and the other, one could say to be a cross between a deer and a Kaldorei.

The appearance of the two women would surely make the women red with embarrassment and the men weak-kneed and watery mouth if they were back in Ivalice and Ordallia, the way they were clothed and the otherworldly way they pose and even behave would surely make them an inspiration of all artists and sculptors from where they came from. _Although from that beauty hides something terrible_, Ramza had once learned long ago when they had encountered the Zodiac stones.

"_Oh you must be the foreigners!_" the deer-woman remarks as she began to approach them, "_I am Nyessera at your service!_" with a curtsy that was impossible for a creature like her she had presented herself to the two.

"Oh Ramza look at her she is adorable!" Alma exclaims as she began to fuss and fawn over the creature much to both of their surprise, although it seem the deer-woman liked the attention.

"_Nyessera don't forget your manners_" the woman with her called and the deer-woman returned back to her side much to Alma's disappointment, "_I apologize to my good student here...I am Elessa Rootbinder, Druid and leader of this small encampment, what do humans from across the forbidding sea want from this lands?_"

Alma tried hard to translate but since the words were far more complex and deep that she was only able to take the basic meaning of Elessa's words and so she let Ramza speak while letting her translate to the woman who seem to be amused in the way they fumbled in her language. "It would be for naught that you try to speak our tongue with a lack of guidance of one of ours" the deer-woman or Nyessera said as brother and sister were surprised by it.

"You speak our tongue, my lady?" Ramza asks as the deer-woman laughed.

"We dryads can pick up other tongues faster with just our sense of hearing although...I still struggle with your vowels" Nyessera said as Alma couldn't help but squeal in delight as the dryad began to brace herself and Ramza sighs.

"Enough of that sister, we are being rude"

"But she's so adorable!" Alma only doubles down that resulted in the dryad blushin in embarrassment. Elessa coughed and the two now turn their attention to her.

"As much as I am amused with your sister doting and squealing over on my colleague, I am afraid that we must return on to serious matters" Elessa said with Nyessera translating for her.

Ramza began to tell his story with a few embellishments and lies _for no one should know of the Auracites that we carry_, the Beoulve bastard finished his story at the point they sailed away from Warjilis then to the Forbidding sea then here on this lands "I must say I am impressed with your travels however...if you wish for peace on these lands then I am afraid you will find none here" Elessa apologetically said as she looks at Nyessera "_bring me a map good friend_"

"_Of course Elessa!_" with a parting of roots and the clomping of hooves the dryad went back with a scroll on her hand and then handed it to the Kaldorei woman as she conjured a table and then spread the scroll in front of them.

* * *

_This new world is grand_, Alma thought as she looked at the map of Azeroth, their current location was a settlement somewhere near the old capital city of Darnassus, or so Elessa tells them "as of now and you may have known we are at war with the Horde, one of Azeroth's old faction since the arrival of their founders the Greenskins here, I know that I am asking too much of you but can you help us? The Horde has marched to our new capital, Teldrassil, besieging it and I fear they will not hold for too long unless they are helped" she pleads through Nyessera and Alma could only look at Ramza who seem to be hesitant.

_We have left Ivalice to run away and hide the Auracites, make a life of our own somewhere away from the Church of Glabados, and also away from the memories of war_, Alma remembers Ramza's declaration back at Warjilis, "brother..." she said looking at Ramza's eyes and then nodding to him.

"We left Ivalice to start anew, no matter where we go it seems war and strife seem to follow us like ticks seeking blood" he sighs deeply as one who had accepted his fate long ago, _and his eyes, they remind me too much of father _"but we had already been drawn to this war the moment we set foot on these shores so you may count us in anyway" Elessa looks at Nyessera who nods to her and so she stands up.

"I understand your hesitation but you will not be alone" Elessa said and Nyessera translates for them, "we shall guide you around Teldrassil and maybe meet up with Malfurion, my old teacher and friend, and our ruler, maybe he can help you in settling down to this lands if possible" Ramza nods and with that said, the Druid Elessa had join in the party of the Ivalician exiles.

Druid Elessa guided them now back to the entrance of her settlement where it seems their group was given a sumptuous feast fit for kings, honeyed meat, and spiced fish, and honey wine "Ramza!" came Ladd's voice as he approaches them, "you'd never thought what we had just feasted" he said presenting the picnic they had found themselves in while also being served by Kaldorei servants both male and female, with the blessings of Druid Elessa of course.

While the women of their group didn't seem to mind being served by good-looking men, the men in their group seem to be drawn to the opposite sex, their out-of-this-world appearance and dressing making an appeal to them right away, _boys will be boys_, the exception of that of course was Ramza who didn't seem to be bothered by such as Ladd approaches them.

"Ladd, am I to assume that you hadn't flirted with any of these fair ladies hmm?" Alma asks as the man gulped heavily.

"Alma you wound me! I would never!"

"A gesture of good faith, before we go and relieve Teldrassil" Nyessera translates for her mistress and friend as Ramza decided to let the men finish their meal before they march on although and after the meal, Ramza had their group assemble and he had given orders to Marach and Rapha to prepare the ships and lead the others further inland, but before they could make a march to Teldrassil however Elessa stopped them on her hand a stone.

"This is a Hearthstone, it will transport us to Teldrassil, the reason why I made your men eat much is it might be discomforting and a full stomach ensures that they will throw it up" Elessa explains as when all of them had finally assembled she quickly cast a spell and Alma found her world turn upside down. Her stomach felt like it would go out and she could only try and force the bile in only for it to force itself outwards once more.

_Never again_, Alma thought as she looks around then saw that everyone didn't fare any better than her, Ramza who was usually stoic whenever he is serious is grasping on the ground puking as well, the air was filled by the smell of vomit and also the familiar tint of _blood and ash_. "_We are too late!_" Elessa said as everyone began to try and recover from their nausea. "_Come we must be quick!_" the druid orders as they quickly went out of a burnt out building, _a remains of a tavern built on a root of a large tree_, she took in the sights surrounding her before she was helped by Ladd and they went out of the burned building.

Alma turns around then saw that they were on a large tree, that was a city itself if one were to see it for themselves, _a city that is under siege that is_, she thought as the familiar war cries can be heard, along with the smell of burning wood and the whistles of projectiles being sent overhead and she saw that their arrival had attracted unwanted attention particularly from the attackers.

"Lok'tar Ogar!" came the cries of the Greenskins as they began to cut down anyone that comes in their way, a group of Greenskins saw them and tried to attack them but their group quickly went into the defensive all of them began to surround her and Elessa.

"Don't let them overwhelm us!" Ramza orders as they began to advance and cut down whatever comes in their way.

"_To Teldrassil itself, we must go there!_" Elessa points at a large door of the large tree, "_come quick!_" she cries out as they began to carve a path to the court of Malfurion, the ruler of the Night Elves.

* * *

Varok Saurfang parried a blow from Malfurion, _for one who relies much on magic, this Night elf is above the rest that I had fought on my way here_, the orc thought as he made an overhand slash and the ancient Druid dodged it before making a thrust which he effortlessly parried, only for that parry to leave an opening to Varok's side and Malfurion using the momentum of the parry made a downward slash towards the orc.

A grunt of pain escapes him as he made an effort to pull away from the fight by making a side slash which the elf effortlessly dodge, and before Malfurion could recover Varok then charged to his opponent with an intent to ground the man and take his victory by overwhelming him, "Lok'tar Ogar!" he cries out as he made a wide slash which took the Druid by surprise and as he dodges and tries to recover Varok had finally pinned down the ancient Druid on the ground and was about to stab him with the dagger on his back "Argghhh! NO!" Malfurion screams as green light surrounded him and a force pushed Varok away from his victory.

_I had forgotten that my enemy has magic_, Varok curses himself for getting too blinded by his pursuit of victory, before Malfurion could use the opportunity to finish Varok off, arrows flew and three of them embedded itself on Malfurions back and also his legs "what are you wasting time for?!" the Warchief Sylvanas said as she approaches Varok and then saw his enemy "oh if it isn't the leader of the Kaldorei, Malfurion Stormrage" she said smirking as she drew her knives then gave one to him.

Malfurion tried to stand but struggled and was kicked over by Sylvanas "finish him off to send a message to those Alliance dogs, for the Horde" she orders Varok who hesitated.

_This should be an honorable battle_, "I will not for because of treachery I was only able to best him" he grunts as Sylvanas could only sigh as she decided to do it herself.

"Honorable fool" she whispers sharply, _thinking that I did not heard her_, as she aim her blade towards the felled Druid, but before she could bring it down and end him an arrow flew and both turn around then saw that it was the wife of Malfurion, Tyrande with a bow in hand.

"You will not touch him!" she snarls as Sylvanas and Varok began to leave Malfurion alone.

"And you are going to stop us alone?" Sylvanas mocks as Tyrande tensed as they approach.

"She is not alone!" came a cry as another of the couple's people burst out and the woman is not alone she was joined by humans. The humans are not like the typical ones from the Alliance, they wear strange armor of plate and leather and some even wear padded cloth and had head wraps that cover their faces.

"_Despertes! Despertes! Despertes Lacho!_" came a war cry as they all charged, Sylvanas tried to shoot her arrows but was being thrown by balls that burst into flames upon contact, the one who was heavily armored jumped so high that Varok almost got himself killed if not for Sylvanas who pulled him away before he was impaled by the armored man's lance.

"We must flee! Teldrassil is already lost anyway, but that doesn't mean we must waste our lives!" she growls as they fled the halls of Teldrassil and the last sight of Varok as they left was the couple being helped by the strange humans.

* * *

Ladd watches around the place as the woman called Tyrande helped the one called Malfurion, _her husband_, he remembers one of the words that Alma translated for Ramza. There can be no doubt in their relationship as the woman continued to fuss over Malfurion who was welcoming to her attention "_I thank you Elessa and your friends for the rescue of my husband_" Tyrande said as Elessa shakes her head.

"_It is nothing Lady Tyrande_" she said as the woman's attention then turns to their group, her eyes pure white even her pupils, while some would say there is something wrong with it, Ladd couldn't help but find that it only enhances the enchanting persona of her.

The Kaldorei dressed in a way that women in Ivalice would find scandalous while to the men, a blushing embarrassment not that Ladd was complaining or anything, _I am a man after all_, he saw a glare from Alma and he quickly turn away apologetically.

Elessa of course notices Tyrande's eyes on their group and so she took it upon herself to present "_ah my lady they are foreigners on these lands all of them led by these man, Ramza_" she said presenting at their leader who slightly bowed in front of her, _"they do not speak our language sadly my lady_" Elessa said as Tyrande nods in understanding.

"_We are wasting time here, as much as I would say that we can still save the city I am afraid that it is too late_" she said as she helps her husband up, "_I would have to leave now for Stormwind, Varian has given me a hearthstone to transport there you can join us or you can try and help the remaining people around_" she sadly looks around her and then sighs.

"_We would have to help the people Lady Tyrande_" Elessa said bowing, Tyrande nods and with a final farewell she and her husband left them at the burning tree of Teldrassil.

"Ladd" Ramza calls as he quickly went beside him, "I want you to look around the place for survivors with Rose, Hal, Remy, and Saffron, do not engage with any of the enemies unless you have too, we will meet outside of the city itself, am I clear?" Ladd nods in affirmative as Ramza looks at the rest, "everyone of you with me, we will look around here for any survivors"

Ladd and his group began to look for survivors, "they must have left the place or..." _were already killed_, Ladd pushed away the disconcerting thought as they search around the ruins of what was once a vibrant city under the watch of a large tree. As they search around and seemingly have found nothing, Ladd and his group were already prepared in leaving the city and regroup with Ramza outside when a cry stopped them from their tracks.

"Let us follow that voice!" Ladd calls out as everyone agrees with him and they went to the source of the cry, a section of the city separated by large root of the large tree it sat upon.

There were skeletons surrounding a Kaldorei family huddled together as both father and mother tried to shield their children from the bones that wouldn't hesitate in lifting their blades and slaughter them "lets jump on them!" Ladd shouts as he threw a fire bomb and Rose took this as an opportunity to jump before the skeleton could react while the others charge in, the shock and awe of the attack didn't leave any time for any resistance and the skeletons were quickly dispatched.

"Are any of you hurt?" language barrier be damned Ladd would have to make sure that the family that is now with them is alright, when the family didn't respond he quickly produced a potion and then offered it to them, which the father quickly shook his head, the others began to look around when finding that there were no other survivors they decided to leave the city and meet up with Ramza.

* * *

**Author's note: this is too short of a chapter I think but anyway, this is an update for the Exiles and yeah I would be focusing more on Ambar Ar-Adunaim for now but that doesn't mean this will be abandon, and also a lot of things has happened because of the quarantine I never get to go out and inspire myself more so yeah its bad enough for writing but still I was able to manage this.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


End file.
